


In. Out.

by imaginary_two



Series: Dark Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Severus Snape, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_two/pseuds/imaginary_two
Summary: Severus is rewarded and used as an example.





	In. Out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the definition of self indulgence.

His breath was the loudest sound in the room. Regulating it seemed to be impossible. Severus could feel the Death Eater’s eyes on him, behind him. He brought his unmasked face up towards Tom’s eyes.  _The only eyes that matter,_ his mind supplied. Red eyes bore into his, the desire evident.  

“Severus,” the satisfaction in their Lord’s voiced brought the Death Eater’s attention from Severus, “well done.”

“Thank you, milord.”

Blood painted his face, the body of his victims remained between him and the other death eaters. Bringing his eyes from his lord they landed on the remains of the family. A half-blood family who supported the order.

They were to be used as a warning.

‘It did not justify–’ he cut off the thought before it could finish. It did not matter if it was justified or not. His lord ordered it, and those orders are what mattered, nothing more, nothing less.

His eyes moved from his victims to his audience. The familiar blond hair and piercing eyes stared through him. He smiled up at his mentor, his friend. The blood dripped from his lips to his teeth, what a  _sight_  he must be. Panting, covered in blood, preening himself on his job well done. The sound of one of the younger death eaters vomiting in the corner before being escorted out brought out a laugh that filled the otherwise silent hall.

Turning his head sharply he started back at his lord, at Tom, head tilting in question. The man ignored his unspoken request for an order. Standing Tom walked lazily towards him, taking in the sight of the crowd around them.

“Lucius,” the man in question’s back straightened, eye’s snapping towards their master, “I’m sure you can make sure our… _present_ , is delivered?”

“Of course, my Lord,” the man bowed before drawing his wand starting his task. His mask covering the disgust on his face, or his thankfulness for any excuse to leave. Severus smiled, resisting the wave like a child to his friend. Severus’s eyes turned towards the only other death eater recognizable by hair alone. Bellatrix.

His smile morphed into a self-satisfied smirk at the sight of her jealous eyes. Bella was always terrible at hiding her emotions. A hand sliding through his hair roughly pulling his head back to once again face his master erased all thoughts of the witch from his mind.

His lord continued to give out his orders and plans, their hand keeping Severus in place, the pain bringing the familiar fog in his mind. The familiar contentment to Severus’s core.

He was being rewarded, not only that, but he was being used to send a message. A message of power and control to his fellow death eaters. Severus would have to be foolish to believe this was anything more than a show of power. As he rested his hands on his knees he kept his throat bared and his face willing. If his lord would use him as an example, then he would be sure to make them  _proud._

As the meeting continued Severus failed his fight to remain coherent, trusting in his master to keep him out of harm he let his mind fall. His body now leaning against the legs behind him. Falling into the familiar safety Tom provided, unburdened by the outside conflicts.

The hand on his hair tightened slightly as the weight behind him crouched down, turning slightly his hands brought themselves to Tom’s chest. With the slight nod of permission, his hands grasped at their cloak, using the leverage to hold himself up.

“You did so well my Prince,” Voldemort whispered in his ear causing a whimper and press himself closer. His desperation caused the other man to laugh. “Always so excitable, how did you like it? Being bared at my feet. There is no more denying who  _owns_  you, Severus.”

“Loved it,” his arms wrapped around the man, unable to stand what little distance remained between their bodies.  His response bringing another satisfied laugh to his master. Severus could barely contain his own smile.

Breaking them apart Tom stood, holding his hand towards Severus.

“Come now pet, let us get you cleaned up.”

Severus took the hand offered, a grin making his way to his face.    

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would eventually write a Dark Severus Snape series but I have this one chapter and we will see when I write more.


End file.
